Regen
by touthpii
Summary: Tezuka x Yumiko. Non-yaoi. Jointly written by Touga, Beriath, and Cinpii, this is the tale of Tezuka’s time in Germany, and the unexpected romance that ensues.


**Regen **

_by touthpii_

In German, "regen" means rain. This is our first collaboration fic. Co-writers Touga, Beriath and Cinpii humbly introduce you all to the wonderful world of Tezuka x Yumiko. Comments and criticisms welcome. Enjoy. And don't forget, Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

**Kapitel 01: A Chance Acquaintance**

It wasn't supposed to rain.

With an impassive look that could almost pass for a glare, Tezuka Kunimitsu directed his annoyance toward the heavens.

He had made a point to check the weather forecast before stepping out. Today was supposed to be normal, sunny. Today was supposed to be dry. The bespectacled teen aimed a glower at the merciless sheets of rain pouring in front of his eyes. This was not dry.

He had thought to break the tedium of his life by deviating from his routine. Day in and day out, life in the rehabilitation center never varied by much. Perform his individualized exercises. Check in with the doctor and discuss his progress. Spend the rest of the evening sequestered away in his room with a good book.

He was fine with the routine at first. Tezuka had come to the center with the diligence of mind to get better as soon as possible. He needed to resume leading Seigaku on their path to the nationals. Although he had faith in Oishi and knew his friend would take good care of the team in his absence, that was his job, not Oishi's. Tezuka took his responsibilities seriously. His first weeks at the center were filled with determined focus.

But little by little, the small tendrils of homesickness had worked their way into his spirit. It was lonely living here in Germany. With every week that passed, his restlessness grew. Tezuka had thought to vent some of it by visiting the nearby city. A change of scene. Some new sights. A quiet dinner.

It had worked. His sightseeing stint had eased up some of the loneliness by distracting him. But after only a few short hours, it started raining. The sky darkened without warning and tiny droplets of rain had fallen. That wasn't so bad, but then the drops turned into drizzle. The drizzle turned into a downpour, and Tezuka now found himself under the canopy of a hotel, his good mood evaporated like so much steam.

Rain. Such an annoyance. He never liked the rain. It got in the way of playing tennis for one thing. Look what it was doing to him now.

The sodden teen aimed another almost glare at the damning sheets of liquid. His thin, coordinating sports clothes clung to him uncomfortably, and the flimsy synthetic blend was no match against the chill. A gust of wind sent a fresh wave of goose bumps prickling along his skin. He suppressed a shiver.

With a tilt of his head, he focused steel gray eyes at the still dark sky. To all appearances, the rain wasn't going to cease anytime soon. The weather was the least of his problems though. How would he get back to the center without catching pneumonia? Tezuka's brows furrowed in thought conjuring possible solutions, dismissing each just as quickly as they emerged.

Walk back? Not in these conditions. It would only worsen his state of health. He wasn't going to undermine his progress and wind up staying in this country longer than he had to. Besides, he was nowhere near the rehabilitation center.

Hail a taxi? One glance at the crowded intersection half a block away nixed that idea. With the weather as it was, the transportation system was jam-packed with people like himself who wanted to get home as soon as possible. It would be a lesson in futility flagging one down. All the cabs looked taken.

So, what to do? Call the center and ask for someone to pick him up? Tch. Asking for help. He never liked doing that.

So Tezuka stood there. Cold. Drenched. A faint rumbling reached his ears. Rumbling that didn't come from the sky. He placed a palm upon his stomach. His lids lowered in annoyance. Great. He was hungry too. Images of a hot cup of green tea and one of his mother's home cooked meals seduced his mind for a bit before Tezuka shook it off. Japan was a world away. It would not do to dwell on wants and yearnings. He had to think of his current predicament. He couldn't be careless. His health was at stake. 

Restaurants would still be open at this time. He could duck into one and have a meal. Kill two birds with one stone. He might be wet, but at least he'd be warm. He had enough spending money on him for a nice dinner and cab fare back. By then the traffic would have eased up. It was a solid plan, and Tezuka decided it would do. Before he could take a step, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Tezuka-kun?" It was feminine and laced with surprise. The Seigaku captain turned to his left, quite surprised himself at hearing someone call him with such familiarity.

Here in Germany, he was usually called _Herr_ Tezuka or even just Kunimitsu by his acquaintances. But never with a ­_-kun_. That was a Japanese way of addressing him. Another wave of nostalgia hit him before the stoic teen suppressed the feeling.

"I never thought I'd see you here," the young woman said enthusiastically as she placed a hand on his sleeve. The heat from her palm easily passed through the damp fabric, seeping into his chilled flesh. The simple action stunned him immobile as he stood there, drawing solace from the ready warmth that she emitted.

Her hand wasn't the only thing that rendered Tezuka still. Steel gray eyes were met with violet depths. The level gaze held his equally. They were friendly and genuine, just like the person they belonged to.

It took a lot of skill for Tezuka to remain impassive when he recognized the stunning beauty beside him. Fuji Yumiko, _Tensai_ Fuji Syuusuke's older sister.

Suddenly his heart beat faster, and he wasn't so cold anymore. The clothes that stuck to his body, so uncomfortable just moments ago, no longer registered in his psyche. It was just her hand on his arm and the warmth of her skin and the beauty of her eyes and–

Why was he feeling this way? He was confused why his reaction to her was so odd. Being the level-minded person he was, Tezuka reasoned it away. Maybe he was just glad to see a familiar face in this foreign country.

"Yumiko-san," he acknowledged her with a slight nod of his head.

She smiled warmly at him, her hand squeezing his arm in confirmation. "So glad you still remember me after all this time."

Who could even forget someone like her? He mentally asked no one. Tezuka recalled the time when Fuji introduced them. It was almost a year ago. He, Oishi, and Fuji were walking towards the train station after practice when Yumiko's car appeared. She had stopped by the sidewalk, catching Fuji's attention as he turned around to face the street. Lowering her window and smiling at her brother, Yumiko had asked him if he wanted a ride home.

Fuji accepted and took the opportunity to introduce his sister to his friends. Oishi had actually stuttered his greeting. Tezuka had to admit Yumiko's beauty was exquisite. And Oishi, who wore all his expressions on his sleeve, couldn't hide his blush. He had been startled by Yumiko's appearance too, but did much better hiding it.

She had inclined her head in acknowledgment and asked if they wanted a ride home as well. Both politely declined and thanked her for her consideration.

"Some other time then," she said, looking first at Oishi who stood closer, then to Tezuka who stood behind him. Then with a smile and a careless wave, she drove off.

Looking into the distance, the silver sports car becoming smaller and smaller, Tezuka made a vow. If he ever had the time for a girlfriend, she would be someone like Fuji Yumiko. Smart. Caring. Sophisticated. Beautiful.

And with that recollection, Tezuka now realized why his reaction to her was so weird. He had fallen for her.

Tezuka berated himself for such immaturities. A crush of all things. Ridiculous. He never thought he would experience such an embarrassing stage in his life.

He, Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of the well-known Seigaku Tennis Club, the mature, calm, and composed 9th grader recognized for his intimidating persona, could not possibly be nurturing something so frivolous as an affection for someone, could he?

No way. Definitely not.

He squashed the feelings relentlessly. Now that he was cognizant of them, he could get rid of them. Silly infatuations were for other people. He had better things to do.

Pulled out of his reverie, Tezuka looked down when the warmth on his arm slipped down to his palm. Fuji Yumiko was holding his hand, leading him into her hotel room and ordering him to get out of his clothes.

**tbc…**


End file.
